narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Cheetah
Cheetahs are one among the talking beasts that live in Narnia. They have been present since the dawn of Narnia's history, when Aslan sung them into existence. Description Presumably, like all Narnian animals, the Cheetahs of Narnia are much larger when compared to their Earth couterparts. Similar to a Jaguar and Leopard, these cats can run over 70 miles an hour, and attack their enemies very quickly, making them ideal soldiers. The cheetah's chest is deep and its waist is narrow. The coarse, short fur is tan with round black spots, which measure from 2 to 3 centimetres across, which allows it some camouflage. There are no spots on its white underside, but the tail has spots, which merge to form four to six dark rings at the end. The tail usually ends in a bushy white tuft. It has a small head with high-set eyes, with black "tear marks" running from their eyes' corners, down to the sides of its nose and mouth. This, apparently, allows it to see long distances. Some cheetahs have larger spots on their body and thick dark stripes along their backs. These are known as king cheetahs. Its thin and fragile body make it well-suited to short bursts of high speed, but not to long-distance running. Biography Cheetahs were first born in Narnia on the day of its creation, and were among those that Aslan called into The First Council, who warned them of a great evil in Narnia, which, of course, was none other than the White Witch. Centuries later, they were part of Aslan's Army, which fought in the First Battle of Beruna, in the war against her. Film Adaptions The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney) In The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe movie, Cheetahs were part of Aslan's army. During the First Battle of Beruna, they were among the big cats that sped up and therefore the ones to land the first blows. One cheetah was the first to do so when it took down part of the Wolf force. Prince Caspian (Disney movie) In the 2008 Prince Caspian Disney movie, one King Cheetah was seen at Aslan's How, when they were discussing the Telmarine Castle Night Raid, and another was seen when Tyrus and Peter were trying to confront Miraz, which leaped right towards a Telmarine soldier when he was about to kill Tyrus. Another Cheetah was seen running alongside Prince Caspian when they retreated from the castle, and again when Caspian X was about to be attacked by General Glozelle. A king cheetah was also next to him as he and the underground Narnians came back up to ground level and another was next to Peter when he and the others rushed in to join them. The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (animated) thumb|Cheetah at Aslan's Camp.In the 1979 animated movie, one cheetah was seen at Aslan's Camp, and another at the Battle of Beruna that was turned into stone by the White Witch. When the White Witch's Dwarf came to the campsite, on behalf of the witch, to request an audience, the Cheetah announced his presence to Aslan. Links Cheetah Category:Species Category:Animals Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) Category:Talking Beasts Category:Prince Caspian (Disney movie) Category:Aslan's Army Category:The Horse and His Boy Category:The Silver Chair Category:The Magician's Nephew Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:Prince Caspian Category:Prince Caspian (video game) Category:The Last Battle Category:Old Narnians Category:Narnia's army